


simply because

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yunho is used to being asked why.<br/>but now he doesn't have to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simply because

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day to my favourite duo & my muses :) and oh, to you, dear reader too!

over the course of twelve years together, they had attended many an interview; press conferences and even simple questioning from friends and family alike.

what is yunho / changmin to you?  
how do you stay together for so long?  
but aren't you two really different?  
don't you all find it hard to get along?

yunho has thought about these questions a lot over the course of twelve years. when the fights were at their worst and the tension, the thickest and most stifling. he thinks about them at night, when the world is quiet and he can finally retreat from being u-know for a bit. he thinks about them when he finally gets home from meeting with the boys, and lying in bed and looking up at his ceiling; silent phone in hand. he thinks about them as he roars into the pillow with frustration, knocking bambi or his bear off the bed. he thinks about them when he downs one too many, face red and shinhyun-hyung thumps him on the back and says "let's go home."

and then he thinks about the answers to those questions. he sees himself as a kid, barely out of teenagehood; having to front a group of kids and going out into the world. he sees responsibilities and duties; and hard work and pain and tears; so many tears. he sees his throat hurting and his operation and then his career threatened. and then he sees his family and his beloved grandfather and his promises and his faith. and then he sees one face that has been by his side through all- and every onea and everything. he sees one face that has seen it all with him; worried, concerned, angry, frustrated, tearful, sad, joyous, aggrieved. 

He feels a presence that comforts, that reassures, that satisfies, that warms, that is there for him. through Red Oceans in Korea and Japan and overseas; through that split that almost destroyed his dream; through the rebuilding of not just his group but him -himself as U-Know- the rebuilding of his dream. He feels -him-. 

Neverending belief and confidence and trust and faith and "hyung, with you, we can go on. without you, i am nothing. with you, let's do this." and he can, he can and he has and it has been twelve years since.

yunho does not think about the whys and the hows anymore. he still gets the same questions but it's routine now because in his heart and in his soul, he knows; he just knows.

beside him, a body stirs in the covers, an arm feeling about. yunho turns from the window where he was staring out at the sky, thinking. no longer of the past but of the future. the future because he has something to look forward to; someone to go towards it with. he turns and pads softly back to bed, re-occupying the side he had recently vacated when thoughts decided to keep him up. the searching arm settles around his waist and pulls him close, a warm puff of air against his nape. 

"hyung? you okay?" a sleepy hoarse voice whispers.  
yunho turns around and tucks a head of soft curls under his chin. he feels a soft kiss against his collarbone, and smiles.  
"yeah. i was just thinking of you."  
"why?"  
"simply because."


End file.
